


Keeping It Quiet

by SofaSmut (SofaBeaee)



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Sex, Biting, Casual Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Love Bites, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofaBeaee/pseuds/SofaSmut
Summary: A year has past since you moved in with your Aunty Delia and her new family, the Deetz, and all has been well. But when a certain green haired demon returns, he brings his usual trouble with him. Only this time you find yourself right in the middle of it, namely, in the middle of him, and the wall.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/You
Comments: 43
Kudos: 309





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never posted any of my smut works before so I have no idea if this is absolute trash or actually decent >_< If by any chance you enjoy it, please PLEASE let me know and I'll continue it as a smut fic with a lotta naught bits ;)
> 
> Please note there is dubious consent in this chapter ~

“I'm going to the store Lydia!” You shouted up to your younger cousin who was spending time with the resident ghosts in the attic. It had become a regular thing for them to help her with her school work. “Do you or the Maitland’s need anything?”

“No we are all good!” Lydia shouted back down the staircase followed by shouts of confirmation from Adam and Barbra. You smiled, it was funny to think how quickly the spectres had become part of the family. It had almost been a full year since you had moved into the house with the Deetz and your quirky Aunty Delia, and you were feeling a little nostalgic. This time last year you were lucky enough that your Aunty had taken you in after having nowhere else to go, and even luckier that Charles Deetz and his daughter Lydia had accepted you into their family.

You entered your bedroom to get your bag from your computer chair, but just before you flung it over your shoulder and rushed out, an odd sound of clattering clothes hangers and a soft thud halted you in your tracks. With a curious hum you turned towards the sold hardwood wardrobe against the back wall, expecting to see Barbra stood in front of it rattling hangers trying to scare you as she so often did, to keep her 'ghost powers' in shape she would say with a giggle. But to your surprise there was nobody there, only your own reflection in the wall mirror and the large teddy that sat on top of the wardrobe, missing an eye.  
You were about to dismiss the noise, it was an old house after all, spooky creaking and the occasional bang here and there were not all that rare, but when you heard the clinking of the hangers again you frowned. Was there somebody in there? Surely not, you thought to yourself, Charles and Delia were on their honeymoon, and you were pretty sure Lydia, Adam and Barbara were upstairs in the attic – you could hear them laughing and joking with each other. The wardrobe wasn’t very big, if there was anybody in there they wouldn't have a lot of room, but that would explain the movement you kept hearing.

Feeling like a responsible big sister, you dropped your bag to the floor and approached the wardrobe to investigate, for all you knew it could have just been a mouse, you had seen a few around the house before a few times. You put your hands on both handles and opened the doors, but whatever you were expecting to be inside that wardrobe was definitely not what you actually found. Looking like a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, a familiar green haired demon stared back at you with a nervous grin. “Uhhhh... Hey babes, LOVE what you've done with the place." You frowned at him, searing with anger and shock that the ghost would ever have dared to come back to the house. “You! What the hell are you do-mmmphhh!” In a panic, he reached out and grabbed you, pulling you into the confined space with a large hand over your mouth. He spun you around and shoved your back against the back of the wardrobe with a light thud, the hangers swinging either side of your head. “Shhhhhh! Keep it down!” He whispered at you aggressively, and you scowled at him furiously. He lifted his free hand and snapped his fingers, then suddenly the wardrobe doors shut behind him blocking out all the light and plunging you into darkness.  
Your heart was racing and adrenaline was shooting through you causing a buzzing in your ears. Who did he think he was?! You heard Lydia calling for you as she hurried down the stairs, and when you heard the concern in her voice you wanted to kick him off of you and warn her he was back, but anticipating your reaction he put a little more force into keeping your mouth shut and pressed his body even closer to your own, pinning you in place. He pushed his leg in between yours, and as you felt where he was accidentally applying pressure you inhaled through your nose sharply. The situation was very quickly putting you in a terrible predicament.  
He leaned in close and you could feel the cold from his skin beside your cheek, then in his gravely voice he ordered in a whisper “Not. A. Sound.” Your heart thumped against your rib cage and you worried that he would be able to hear it, you didn't want him to know how hearing his voice in your ear like that had almost, ALMOST, been sexy. You blushed then scolded your own foolish thoughts, and made sure to remind yourself who this demon was. Lydia entered your room, Adam and Barbara looking down the stairs to the ground floor in the corridor. “[Y/N]?” Lydia called out for you looking around, she must have heard you shouting before. As your eyes adjusted to the darkness and you could just about make out the features of the man pressed against you, you watched him open his mouth as if he was talking, but the voice that you heard next sounded as if it came from downstairs, and it was yours!

“I wont be long!” He snapped his fingers a second time and you heard the sound of the front door opening and closing. Enraged, all you could do was stare at him, and you could imagine how he was probably smiling at you with a smug grin feeling proud of himself. Despite your anger, you had to keep telling yourself what he was capable of, if you had beat him off, who knew what he might have done to you? You knew first hand that he wasn't below hurting people, even contemplating murder on more than one occasion. He had a bad habit of always getting what he wanted, you and Lydia had to literally stab him in the back last time to get rid of him.  
Lydia sighed as if relieved, but when she spotted your bag on the ground she frowned and walked over to it. “She forgot her purse again!” Lydia yelled into the corridor and you could hear them chuckling at you. Alright, you were a tad forgetful sometimes, but the fact that they were not worried that you had gone without it this time was not to your advantage. They had no idea anything was wrong! You could hear her leaving the room and then stay in the corridor to talk to the Maitland’s about getting some lunch.  
"Look,” He whispered in your ear again “I'm even gonna say please, so please don’t rat me out, at least not yet, okay?” He wasn't know for his manners, it took you by surprise, and something in his tone almost made him sound desperate. You weren't sure why you nodded and agreed not to scream and to hear him out, perhaps it was his musky stench clouding your senses. You hated to admit it but you had always found the smell of freshly turned dirt that lingered on his clothing and in his hair to be quite pleasant. It had a strange calming effect on you, you thought it was maybe because he smelled like nature, but you were probably the only one that found the smell bearable. Feeling your sincerity, he lowered his hand slowly, but you didn't hesitate to snap at him quietly “Beetlejuice! What the hell are you doing here?!” He held is finger to your lips to encourage you to be quieter and you wanted to bite it. “I got my reasons babes, but I can't let Lydia or those other two losers see me yet... they might still be mad at me.” Even though you couldn't see his face, you could hear a strange hurt in his voice, and it made you stop and think before you barked at him again. Was it possible that he had changed after everything that had happened? Had his little soul searching trip gone well?  
“They might be,” you admitted, not bothering to hide the contempt in your tone “but I doubt you came back just to see if they were still angry at you. Why are you here?” He lingered in front of your face, his nose only inches away from your own, but you still couldn't really see him in the darkness of the wardrobe. He moved his leg, only a tiny bit to one side, but it pushed against a particularly sensitive area under your skirt and you gulped, forcing yourself to ignore how you were beginning to feel a little hot under the collar. You knew he wasn't doing it on purpose so you couldn't exactly get mad at him, that would let him know what he was doing and you didn't need the embarrassment. You felt like he was about to say something, but suddenly Lydia came back into your room. “[Y/N] has some good recipe books she never uses, let me grab one and we can make something for when she gets back.”

As she got dangerously close to the bookshelf that was beside the wardrobe Beetlejuice shifted on his feet nervously, but as he moved his leg again you jerked forward and tried to squeeze your legs shut to block out the sensation that the friction was causing. It was about now, as you accidentally let slip a small, quite indecent gasp-like moan, that you were beginning to wish his hand was still over your mouth, and you slapped one of your own over your lips to cut off the noise. You felt the blood rush to your face and you held onto the hope that he hadn't heard you, but when you slowly raised your eyes to look up at his face through the shadows you realised it was far too late for that. His whole body tensed and you could see that his eyes were wide in shock, it was weird to see him looking surprised, and you wondered if it wasn't for the lack of light if you would have seen a face as red as your own looking back at you. Almost as if he was testing something, he moved his leg again experimentally and you tightly grabbed hold of his arm, unsure whether it was an attempt to make him stop or to support yourself. Now intrigued by your reaction, he did it again, and this time you lowered your hand to snarl at him “Stop moving!”

“Why?” He asked faking innocence, then lifted his leg a little higher and your hand shot back over your mouth to hold back another moan. You felt his hands gently come down to rest on your hips and you felt goose bumps ripple over your skin. You were beginning to feel too hot for the small space you were currently confined in, an overwhelming heat building between your legs from the friction he started creating by grinding his leg against you at an excruciatingly slow pace. You shook your head and scowled at him again, unsure what was happening. Lydia sighed and walked away from the book shelf “Screw it!” she proclaimed leaving the room “Let’s just order something, we'll get [Y/N] something too.” You heard the Maitland’s agree to the idea and the three of them descended the stairs.

You were about to feel relieved and snap at him to get off you, but suddenly, as if he had been waiting for them to leave, Beetlejuice leaned over you and nuzzled his face against the skin on your neck. Your breathing hitched when you felt how cold he was and his stubble scratched at you gently. Your hands gripped at the front of his suit and you unintentionally exposed more of your neck for him by turning your head away. He tenderly planted a kiss below your ear and began leaving a trail of kisses as he moved lower and along your jaw line. “H-hey! Hang on, what do you think your...” You couldn't finish your sentence and trailed off as you tried not to think about how out of hand things were getting. It was as if he knew exactly where all the most sensitive parts of your neck were, and every other kiss he would linger a little longer to nibble on that spot. You squirmed and bit your lip in an attempt not to let slip another moan, terrified of letting him know how good that felt.  
You could feel him smirk against your skin and his hands at your hips gripped tighter. “Me? What are 'you' doing?” At first you weren't sure what he was talking about, but as he bit down a little harder at your collar bone you arched your back into him and realised you were involuntary grinding against his leg. You told yourself it was him doing it with his hands on your hip, forcing the motion out of you as you continued to try and get off on his leg. But a thousand curse words ran though your mind, it was pretty obvious it wasn't him doing it, it really was you. His hands snaked around your waist and held you close against him, that earthy smell you liked so much invading your senses and preventing any sort of reasonable thinking. “Q-quit it!” Feeling embarrassed, you tried to hide the tremble in your voice with anger, but as much as you tried, you just couldn’t make yourself push him away. Again, his rough voice spoke so close to your ear that it sent a shiver down your spine and made the hair on the back of your neck stand on end.  
“You must be pretty touch starved if I'm turning you on baby cakes. How ‘bout I remedy that for ya...” He returned to giving attention to your neck, now being noticeably more rough as he bit and sucked at your skin. Shit! That was going to leave a mark! You squirmed and whimpered at the pain, but his arms tightened around you, holding you in place. When he was finished his wet tongue glided across the spot causing a strange sensation of pleasure making you shiver. “Who do you think you are?” You snapped at him when he pulled back, probably to admire the love bite on you neck, you assumed he could see better in the dark than you could. “Uh, the demon you’re currently dry humping?”

“Then stop moving your fucking leg!” You raised your voice a little too loud and panicked, worrying that somebody might hear you. “Hey, you’re the one that got all horny. How do I know this isn't actually what you want?”

“Are you an idiot? You tried to kill Barbra, forced Lydia to marry you and got me stuck in hell, TWICE! Why would I- nngghh!” He latched back on to the now throbbing part of your neck, nibbling at the bruised skin and drawing shapes on it with his tongue. “Say what you want babes,” he spoke against your skin “those moans are saying something different.” One of his hands ran down the curve of your hip then tugged at your shirt, untucking it just enough to slip his hand up under it. You inhaled sharply from his ice cold finger tips grazing over your skin and making their way towards your chest. “D-Don't flatter yourself!” You tried to snap back at him but it wasn't as stern or confident sounding as you would have liked, the feeling of his hand cupping your breast over your bra forced you to arch your back again and he growled into your skin. Oh god, that sound alone was enough to drive you crazy! He pushed you up against the back of the wardrobe forcefully, and this time you could feel all of him against you, including the hardening bulge against your thigh. You couldn't hold back your moans when he began rubbing his thumb over your hardened nipple over the lacy fabric, so you tried to keep them quiet by covering your mouth. After a moment, Beetlejuice pulled away from your neck, but continued to caress your breast.  
You wished you could see his expression as he moved his face to be inches away from your own, but part of you was glad you couldn't see. No doubt he would be looking quite pleased with himself knowing that he was making you melt by touching you like that. “You gotta keep it down babes,” he purred like he was mocking you “what would Lydia think if she found you like this with me?” Oh Christ, he was right. Was there even a way to talk your way out of this one? You were too horny to push him off of you? You doubted that would have been a reasonable excuse. His free arm reached up and pulled away your hand from your mouth. “Why don't you try this instead.” You were only able to voice a few audible, desperate pants before a freezing sensation connected with your lips. He pinned your arm against the back of the wardrobe beside your head and although you were surprised at first you quickly came to terms with the fact that you were kissing him. Your eyes slid shut and you melted into the feeling. You felt his slick tongue probe at and run along your bottom lip, and as you opened your mouth and gave him permission to enter you could feel him warming up. There was no competition between you, no battle of dominance or aggressive kissing, you didn't have any fight in you at this point now you were so riled up. It was surprisingly passionate. Slow, deep kisses with his tongue dipping in to your mouth every so often, you found yourself moaning into his own mouth and you felt his lips curl into a smirk. Never in a million years would you have imagined that you would have one day kissed the demon of your own violation, but here you were, completely overwhelmed by how delicate he was being. You had been expecting him to be a sloppy kisser given the amount of times he had forced himself upon yourself and the Maitland’s, but making out with him was completely different.

His fingers hooked into the top of your bra and yanked it down, and you gasped when he cupped the exposed flesh and gave it a hard squeeze. He groaned erotically and rut against you several times in response “Oh baby, I've always wanted to get my hands on these...” He moved his head and began kissing your neck again, and you had no idea what to do. You wanted him so bad at that moment, but you had to remember who he was and what he had done. “Why did you even... come back?” You had to talk between breaths while you held back the noises you wanted to make. “I had nowhere else to go,” he admitted with a hint of sadness in his voice, then you arched into him with a soft moan when he pinched your nipple between his finger and thumb “I figured if anyone was gonna convince the others that I could stay it would be you, voice of reason and all that bullshit.” You wanted to laugh, your ‘voice of reason’ wasn't exactly doing a very good job at that moment in time. Forcing down another moan of pleasure, you questioned his logic “So, what? You think this is how to make your case?!” 

“Hey! You did this, not me babes.” He let go of your wrist and reached down to grab your leg, pulling it up into the air by holding under your thigh. “H-hey, wait a second!” He didn’t listen as he moved his leg aside and replaced the friction with the erection in his pants. Your breathing hitched as he wasted no time in grinding into you with deliberately slow thrusting motions. With a grunt he buried his face into the crook of your neck, clearly enjoying the feeling of rubbing his cock against you. He breathed out a sting of curses, and you could feel your leg that was keeping you up right growing weaker. It was almost orgasmic to hear him moaning into you like that, combined with the sensation of him rutting against you and playing with your nipple, you started to feel a knot tightening inside you. “Oh fuck...” he breathed out in a strained voice and you found your self subconsciously reaching your hand up and tangling your fingers in his messy, green hair. At least you thought it was still green, you knew it had an odd habit of changing colour, but in the darkness you had no idea what it could have been. You weren’t expecting it to be so soft, it always looked so wiry. He hummed pleasantly when your fingertips massaged his scalp lightly, and he leaned his head into your hand.

“Who were you calling touch starved earlier?” You asked feeling cocky, but wished you hadn't. It appeared to spur him on and he sped up, grinding into you more forcefully. Your other hand wrapped around his neck for support, you weren't sure if you could continue to hold yourself up forever, but luckily, you didn’t need to for much longer. In one swift motion, he pulled away from your breast after pulling your bra back up, which you found rather courteous of him, then reached down between you to fumble with something. It only took the sound of his zipper for you to realise what he was doing and your eyes widened “You're damn right I'm touch starved,” he growled against your neck, then leaned back to hover in front of your face “So when a pretty little breather starts to ride my leg, she doesn't get let off easy, sweetheart.” Before you could utter any protests, his lips crashed down over your own more forcefully than before. With more confidence he explored your mouth with his tongue eagerly, and you found it impossible to find the strength to reject him. He reached under your skirt and hooked his fingers through your panties, pulling them to the side roughly, and the feeling of his fingers grazing past your entrance made you shudder. He grabbed your other leg and hoisted you into the air, pushing you into the back of the wardrobe to assist keeping you supported, all while keeping his mouth locked with your own. Your hands continued to run through his hair, and you could tell he liked it from the way he occasionally fumbled at your lips clumsily, clicking your teeth together. You were too far gone to stop now, in fact, if he had stopped you might have whimpered in disappointment. As he readjusted his hips you felt something poking at your entrance readily, and you rasped out in anticipation for what was coming next. You couldn't tell if the slickness you felt was from you, or from him weeping pre-cum, you didn't care. But when he didn't move and pulled away from your lips, you looked at his face through the darkness with pleading, half lid eyes, moving your hips to try and encourage him to get on with it, you had come this far you might as well get it over with. You heard him chuckle at you in his husky voice, then move dangerously close to your ear, so close that had he had any breath you would have felt it against your skin. In a voice, lower than a whisper, he cooed, trying to sound seductive “...It's showtime.”  
You wrinkled your nose and grimaced at his poorly timed and cringe worthy use of his catchphrase, but before you could voice your complaint he pushed into you at a torturously slow pace, and you mewled and garbed hold of him tightly. He was a little bigger than you had been expecting, and as he buried himself into you, you could feel your walls stretching to accommodate him. “F-fuck... you’re tight.” He gasped out into you and you dug your fingers into his back as you took your time adjusting to him, he wasn't wrong about you being a little touch starved, it had been a while. You felt lightheaded from the surge of pleasure that rocked through you just from feeling yourself sinking onto his hard cock. Like the rest of him, it was cold at first, but he quickly warmed up.

Once fully inside you there was a pause where he just listened to your breathing, and nuzzled into your neck, almost too affectionately. “...Are you alright?” he asked softly, surprising you by the concern in his voice, but you were in no mood for whatever game he was playing. “The fuck do you care?” You groaned back in response, trying not to lose yourself when you felt him twitch inside you. He huffed a laugh through his nose “You’re fine.” Then all at once he pulled out, almost all of the way, then pounded his hips into you forcefully, quickly setting a steady rhythm as he repeated the action over and over again. You flung your head back and tried to moan as quietly as you could to the feeling of him fucking you up against the back of the wardrobe. But muffling your lust-fuelled moaning would have been pointless now that the whole wardrobe was rocking with each thrust and the hangers were clashing together around you. “B-beej, shhh-hhhhhh!” You tried to stuttered at him to lower the volume, but he bit down on your neck again, sucking hard at a different spot and sending shockwaves through you. He somehow managed to find the time to groan out his pleasure as he continued to abuse the sensitive skin. “Babe, fuck... you feel so fucking good!” Your hips continued to move on their own, rocking into him with every thrust and you bit down on your lip trying to hold back all the lewd things you felt like saying. Each time the head of his cock pushed into you it hit that special sweet spot and you felt like a spring was tightly coiling inside you. Your breathing was erratic and when he jolted you up a little higher by you legs suddenly, he was able to reach deeper and you cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, grabbing onto him for support.

His head snapped up suddenly when you both heard the sound of the stairs creaking, and he dropped his speed to a snail-like pace. Pulling out of you fully so slowly you could feel every inch of him, then pushing back in to you just a tiny bit faster. It was amazing, and torturous, and had it not been for him bringing his lips down onto your own, you might not have been able to keep yourself quiet. Just like his pace, his kissing was sluggish and drawn out, almost too passionate for the man you knew him to be. The hangers quickly came to a stop and the room was plunged into silence beside the very faint lewd, wet sounds of him penetrating in and out of you, and the occasional sound of your lips smacking together. Neither of you could see outside of the wardrobe, but you could hear the others faintly from the hall way. “Did you guys hear that banging too?” You heard Lydia, and you prayed to God/Satan that she didn't find you and Beetlejuice in that wardrobe. His kisses deepened and he didn't have to use much force to push his tongue into your mouth, rolling it over your own hungrily. You wished his hands weren’t occupied keeping you up, you wanted to feel them all over you, running up and down your body and grapping at your breasts. You couldn't believe the thoughts you were having about him, about Beetlejuice! You wanted to smack yourself in the face, but the feeling of pleasure washing over you every time you felt his cock slide inside you outweighed your shame. You pulled your face back away from him to gasp for air, red faced and panting, it seemed he had forgotten you were a breather in the heat of the moment and actually needed oxygen to live. A trail of saliva still connected your lips to his and you wanted nothing more than to feel him pounding into you again.

“What was it?!” Adam shouted up the stairs from the living room and you heard both Lydia and Barbra call back down to him. “We can't see anything.”

“Just the old house I guess... hey, has [Y/N] not come back for her purse yet?” Lydia asked, but you were too focused on stopping yourself from riding Beetlejuice to be worried. Even though you knew he didn't have any breath, being dead and all, you could hear him panting quietly. He must have been as desperate as you were to reach some form of relief and it made you feel incredibly turned on. Just knowing that the feeling of being inside you was driving him mad was making your heart race. “Hey, pizza guys here!” Barbra shouted from beside the upstairs window “Looks like he’s still too scared to come up the drive.”

“Are you guys gonna come with me and scare him again?” Lydia asked slyly, and had you been in any other state of mind you would have wanted to tell her off. You were always telling her to stop scaring the delivery guys to get discounts, but on this occasion it was just what you needed.  
The second you heard the front door swing open and shut and the whole house become quiet, neither of you could hold back anymore. He quickened his pace almost instantly and attacked your lips again. You curled your fingers in his hair and held onto him for life as he slammed into you repeatedly, the wardrobe shaking around you. “Oh s-shit, fuck, yes!” You blurted out between kisses, unable to moderate yourself any longer, and a low growl erupted from him. You were expecting something explicit from him, but he seemed too focused on what he was doing to do anything more than moaning curses into your mouth. The small space you occupied was so warm now, and the air inside was filled with the smell of sweat and sex, as well as the musky smell that came from him. That coil inside you got tighter and tighter, and soon you were almost at the peek of a climax. You had a feeling he knew from the way your walls were tightening around him and he pulled away from your lips just long enough to moan out your name so sinfully that it pushed you over the edge.  
You saw searing hot white and jerked your hips into him as you buried your face into his shoulder to muffle the sound of you moaning a mixture of curse words and his name. “F-fuck! Beetlejuice!” You rode out the waves of ecstasy on his cock, and he only had to thrust into you a few more times before he reached him own relief, exploding into you with a grunt and tensed muscles that locked around you. “Fucking yes! Oh, babes, fuck!” He cursed several more times as he continued to plow into you despite the slick wetness you could feel dripping down your thighs. After a moment he slowed to a stop and froze, perhaps only just realising what the two of you had done. You breathed heavily, unable to move as you held onto him trying to regain your strength, and your senses. It had been unlike any orgasm you had ever experienced, and you put it down to being so horny that week that the surprise sex in the heat of the moment had been so lustful that you couldn’t contain yourself. You felt drunk, you couldn't see straight, and you felt like at any second you would fall apart.

Gently, he slid out of you and you twitched from how sensitive you were feeling. “Hey, you alright?” He asked concerned when you could only pant with a flushed and sweat covered face, your chest heaving. He could feel you trembling against him, still experiencing your come down. Apparently breathes were a little more fragile than he had been expecting. You looked back at him confused through your exhaustion, he looked almost too kind in the dim light that you had through the crack in the door, too concerned looking to be the same crude and perverted demon you had met a year ago. You nodded, and he lowered you to your feet, but unable to hold yourself up yet you fell into him for support, gripping at his suit. He raised a thick green eye brow at you “You sure?” You looked up at him and frowned, gulping down your breathlessness, and suddenly reality hit you “What is wrong with you?” you asked angrily “What possessed you into to thinking that was a good idea?!” You felt yourself slipping and he wrapped his arms around your waist to keep you upright. Pressing his hands into your lower back to keep you stable. “Hey babes, I'm the one that does the possessing, and I can tell you that you did that of your own violation.”

“I-!”

The front door open downstairs and you could hear Lydia and the others laughing together. You felt Beetlejuice's arms tighten around you and his head leaned in beside yours. At first you thought he was trying to be comforting, which was odd coming from him, but as soon as he spoke you realised he was actually trying to intimidate you. He growled in your ear in a low grumble, a menacing aura emanating from him “You are going to convince Lydia and the others to let me come back, or I am going to make your life VERY difficult.”

“Oh, so that was your original plan, was it?” You questioned him angrily, suddenly feeling more energetic “Threaten me?” His grip on you loosened, only a little, but enough that it was noticeable. “I mean... it 'was'. But now I have a much better idea.” He let go of you suddenly and spun around, bursting out of the wardrobe with an eccentric flair, his jacket fanning out behind him. Being unprepared for the lack of support you fell to the ground, your legs sticking out of the wardrobe. You stared at him stunned, a horrible feeling pooling in your gut as you awaited what he was going to do next, praying he wasn't bring too loud. He looked down at you triumphantly, the light glinting on his sharp teeth when he smirked. “I’m gonna take a wild guess here doll, and assume you DON'T want anyone to know that this creepy old demon got you wet.” You recoiled at his words, knowing exactly where he was going with his point. He walked back over to the wardrobe and crouched down in front of you, reaching his hand to grab your chin and tilt your red face up so it was dangerously close to his own. There was something far more terrifying about being that close up to him now that you could see his face. His eyes were piercing and seemed to burn straight through you, but despite this, they were almost hypnotic. As green as his hair, they seemed to shimmer in the dying sunlight...  
“Convince them to let me stay, and maybe there’s something in it for you...” 

“Go fuck yourself Beetlejuice.” You told him angrily, not prepared to give in to his demands, and his smile dropped. You pulled your face out of his grasp and pushed your hands to the ground, forcing your skirt to connect with the floor as if covering yourself to offer some form of decency. “I wont tell them you came back, but you have got to leave. NOW.” He snarled down at you furiously as he stood up, and you suddenly felt very vulnerable. You knew the expression on his face, he was mad, and the way his hair slowly faded to a fiery red only backed that up. “I thought you were the reasonable one.”

“What the fuck is reasonable about letting you come back? Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice-"

“Don’t you dare!” He cut you off, and you could see some form of fear in his eyes, but you didn’t care. It was bad enough he had dared to show his face again, but to have the cheek to take advantage of you like he had! “...Beetlejuice.” He reached out in an attempt to grab you with a growl, but in a burst of smoke he was gone, sent back to the Netherworld. You sighed and leaned your head back, just taking a few moments to digest what had happened, and listening to your family downstairs, unaware that the demon had been with you. You were still trying to catch your breath, and you lifted a hand to wipe the sweat from your face. Oh god, oh god, oh GOD. What had you just done?!  
As quietly as you could, you got to your feet, still feeling a little shaky, and examined yourself in the wall mirror. Your shirt was crumpled and untucked, your hair was an unruly mess, two large hickies decorated your neck and worst of all a mixture of lewd juice stained your skirt and ran down your inner thigh. Well, you were definitely going to burn these clothes. You couldn't have any reminders, or evidence, from what you had succumbed to. A horny, panting mess, willing to get it on with a demon just so you could get some relief. You weren't some hormonal teenager! You were a young adult! You looked around for some clean clothes while you tried to come up with a plan for what happens next, your heart rocketing in your chest. You tried to put thoughts of how good it had been to the back if your mind.

You vowed to keep the encounter quiet for the rest of your life, and your afterlife for that matter. But at that moment, you had no idea how hard that was going to be...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought he was mad at you, but in the limited light from the moon, his hair almost looked... pink? Had he come back to kill you or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The people have spoken. More smut for all! <3

“Fuck!” You cursed in whispers as your shirt caught on the catch of the window while you tried to climb out of it to get onto the top of the porch. You yanked the fabric and you heard it tear, making you roll your eyes and growl in frustration as quietly as you could. You liked that shirt... Once out, you wobbled for a moment as you tried to get your balance, then mumbled under your breath angrily while less-than-gracefully crawling along the canopy. This was not the first time you had climbed out of a window in your life, but you had hoped to never have to again. Now sitting on the edge of the canopy in an attempt to jump down into the garden, you pointed your toe as far as it would reach to get a foothold on top of the railings underneath you and gritted your teeth. Lydia and the Maitland’s thought you had left the house, you didn't need them asking you any questions if they found you still inside. This was the only option you could think of to avoid suspicion, you just had to go back in through the front door and say you had forgotten your bag, and that was it, the perfect plan. Well, it would have been had you not been focusing your attention on swearing to yourself instead of trying to get off the roof.  
“That asshole, who the hell does he think he-whoa!” You stumbled, your foot missing the railings completely and you fell to the ground, luckily, onto the overgrown grass that you hadn't gotten round to mowing yet. Your landing wasn't very soft, but at least nothing felt broken. But your nice white shirt was now torn and covered in grass stains, and feeling defeated you lay back in the grass with a flop. No longer able to hold in your anger, you growled into the sky in frustration, no longer caring who heard you. He just had to show up and ruin your day, didn't he? You had been having quite the pleasant evening until that little sandworm had shown his face!  
You didn't even bother to look up when you heard the front door opening and the pitter-patter of several footsteps crossing the wooden porch. “[Y/N]?” Barbara asked concerned when she saw you lying in the grass like a starfish “A-are you okay!?” As if to reassure her you weren't actually dead, you lazily waved a hand in the air with a grunt. God, you felt it though. Your legs ached from being held up and spread, your hips hurt from being smacked into repeatedly, and you neck was throbbing from the bruised skin you had hastily covered up with makeup. Yeah, those marks weren't going away anytime soon.  
“What are you doing on the ground?” Barbara asked what was on everyone’s mind, but you couldn't think of an explanation. “I bet I can guess,” Lydia said with a snicker and you snapped your head up in a panic, pushing yourself up on your elbows, there was no way she knew, right? You gulped, oh shit, maybe she did? Maybe she knew you were in that wardrobe the whole time, but, surely she wouldn't laugh about it? She crossed her arms and pushed one of her hips out, looking over at you with a smug grin “You were trying to sneak back in to get your bag, weren't you?” Oh thank God! You felt the weight on your chest lighten and you had to hide how relieved you felt to hear her say that “You didn't want us to know you forgot it again.”  
You flopped back down in the grass with a long sigh, and faked a sad pout, avoiding everyone’s gaze “...You got me,” You lied through your teeth “that’s what I was doing.” It was difficult to hold back your joy that you were off the hook, and you hoped they couldn't see through your bad acting skills. Adam approached you and held out his hand with worried eyes looking you over to make doubly sure you were okay. Barbara close behind him.  
“We all get a little forgetful sometimes, in future please don't attempt to climb up the house again. Two ghosts are more than enough.” You felt guilt twang at your heart strings, you hadn't wanted to worry them, and you felt worse for lying to them. Two ghosts were more than enough? At least you could agree to that. You rubbed the back of your neck feeling embarrassed and apologised. “S-sorry...” 

“Don't worry about it, just don't do it again.” You did not deserve Adam and Barbara. She hurried over to you and helped you pat down your clothes, brushing out the crinkles and plucking away stray blades of grass. “You've really messed up your shirt... I'll fix it for you later, I can patch up that hole.” You felt like a little kid again getting fussed by your parents, at least you imagined that’s what it felt like. You blushed feeling flustered, you didn't actually know your real parents growing up, but if you had had the choice, you would have loved them to be just like the Maitland’s. “Hmm?” Barbra hummed thoughtfully, looking down at the jeans you were now wearing. “I could have sworn you had a skirt on this morning...” 

“I-I did!” You stuttered out an excuse, not wanting anyone to have any reason to be suspicious of you “I changed it before I left, I spilled my drink on it when I was looking for my keys.” You were upset about your skirt, it was one of your favourites, and now you were going to have to destroy it. You sighed feeling a little heartbroken and slumped your shoulders. The only thing you had to be pleased about was that the make up on your neck was enough to hide the horrendously sore love bites he had left behind, you didn't think you could bullshit your way around those. “C'mon, let’s go inside... I’m not feeling the store anymore...” 

“Well that's fine, we got pizza!” You smiled at Lydia's enthusiasm, maybe you could just forget about what had happened and get on with your life peacefully. ...Maybe.

Several days passed since your unexpected run in with the demon, and luckily for you everybody was none the wiser about it. They had accepted your clumsy and forgetful nature as a good excuse, much to your dismay. And thanks to the recent evening heatwaves you had found the perfect excuse to burn your clothes in the fire pit out back. It had felt a little like some kind of satanic ritual admittedly, but you summoned no more demons, and at least now some of the evidence was long gone.  
You had thankfully not heard or seen anymore of Beetlejuice since you had sent him back to the Netherworld, but you weren't letting your guard down. If you knew him as well as you thought you did he wouldn't be that easy to get rid of a second time. Or was it a third time now? Either way, he always seemed to show up eventually, and he brought disaster with him. Especially knowing you had utterly pissed him off.  
To your horror, no matter how much you tried, you just couldn't stop thinking about him. Everything seemed to remind you of the time you had accidentally spent together in your wardrobe, which you were frantically avoiding for that exact reason. Every time you opened it and heard the sound of the hangers hitting one another you were dragged back to that moment where he was slamming into you against the back wall. The feeling of his fingers digging into the soft skin of your thighs as he held you in place, moaning into you while you played with his hair and- oh God, you had to stop! You slammed your wardrobe doors shut with a furious blush and spun on your heels angrily, the bastard wasn't even here and he was still causing trouble! You were so mad at him, and yet at the same time you couldn't get rid of the growing warmth between your legs when ever you thought about what had happened. You had to force yourself not to offer yourself any relief when ever you went to bed each night, you couldn’t bear the thought of losing your pride like that. He had somehow become a shameful, taboo source of arousal, and you just prayed it went away sooner rather than later.  
You were constantly looking over your shoulder, a little fearful that he was going to pop back up and throw you down the stairs or snap your neck, he certainly wasn't beneath it. But something was hanging in the back of your mind, why had he come back in the first place? And why was he hiding in your wardrobe? Oh Christ, you thought, maybe you didn't want to know. But as much as you tried to force him out of your brain, you kept returning to one thing he had said, ‘I have nowhere else to go'. It wormed it’s way into your skull and you just couldn't stop thinking about it. You knew how that felt, and it was hard to just forget about something like that.

But soon, almost a whole week after the encounter, you were beginning to think that maybe he wasn't going to come back after all... but that was foolish of you to assume. You didn't often need to visit the office for work, you could usually do your editing from your home computer or laptop, but Otho was being a little difficult that evening. You were grateful that your Aunty had helped you get a job working for the guru’s online magazine, but gosh, sometimes it was hard work. By the time you were walking back up the drive towards home, it was dark, and way past midnight. Everyone inside the house would have been fast asleep by now, Lydia had school in the morning and the Maitland's always enjoyed spending the quiet mornings together. You didn't quite understand the concept of ghosts sleeping, but you didn't question it either, it wasn't the strangest thing in the world to you any more after all.  
Your feet crunched at the gravel as you walked past your battered old car that had been out of commission recently, you were definitely due an upgrade whenever you had the money. You sighed thinking about the joyful stresses of adult life while rolling your shoulders, just another thing to add to your list along side dealing with work and trying to run the household while Charles and Delia were away. Who on Earth goes for a three month long Honeymoon?!?! Delia, that’s who! You were more than ready to fling yourself into bed, already dreaming of stripping out of your dress and melting into your soft, freshly washed bed sheets. Ready to slip in to relaxing dreams of not having work tomorrow and having the whole day to do something productive, like binge watch Netflix. Alas, you could only dream.

As you passed by your car, you stopped suddenly. You could have sworn that you saw somebody stood beside it and you froze. OH SHIT. Quicker than you could see, a rough pair of hands grabbed you and you had no time to react or retaliate. With a soft thud, you hissed from the cold as you were shoved and bent over the hood of your car, your cheek pressed against the metal. You cursed yourself for the cheap hunk of junk that didn't even have a working car alarm - that would really have come in handy about now! With your arms held tightly behind your back with one hand, and another pushed on the back of your head to keep you pinned down. You could feel the rest of him against your rear, and you were at least thankful he couldn't see your reddening face from the compromising position he had put you in. “The fuck Beej!? This isn't funny!” you snapped at him, trying to force yourself to stand up straight, but he pushed you back down angrily. “Sorry to burst your bubble sweetness, but this isn't supposed to be funny! You know how long it takes to get though Netherworld customs?! Days! Literal days!”

“Yeah? Then I hope you have your fucking passport! Beetlejuice, Beetle- Mphhhh!” 

“Not a chance!” Before you could finish banishing him he leaned on top of your back, only letting go of your arms briefly, and pulled something around your mouth, quickly tying it tightly behind your head before yanking your arms back together. Was that his tie? It certainly smelled like it, and no matter how much you shook your head you couldn't shake it off. Again, he shoved your face into the car and you felt your heart leap up in to your throat. He made you so mad! What did he think he was doing?! You tried to struggle away from him, but with one of his hands gripped on the back of your head and the other keeping your wrists pinned together on your back, you could barely move at all. The part of you that you could move was just rubbing your rear against him, which certainly wasn't good for either of you. “I had plenty of time to think about what I was going to do to you when I got back, so you better listen up buttercup, or you’re gonna have a REAL bad time.” You stopped struggling and breathed heavily through your nose, listening to what he had to say. Not like you had any other choice but to hear him out at this point anyway.  
“I thought if anyone was gonna listen to me it would have been you. But then you had to go and turn up the heat...” He leaned over you a little more and pushed his hips into your rear, letting out a groan. You turned red up to your ears and tensed your body all over. Oh God, was he hard?! “I only wanted to talk to you, but when you moaned in my ear like that... fuck! I can't get it out of my head!” He let go of your head and his hand trailed down your side slowly, making you shiver when he reached your hip. “Babe, I REALLY wanted to do some nasty things to you after you sent me away. I thought about wrapping my hands around your neck and squeezing... but now we are here I think I would much rather just screw you against your car, so hard, that by tomorrow you wont be able to walk straight!” He squeezed your ass and he let slip a groan of arousal, and you hated how damn sexy it was in his gravely, desperate tone.   
He leaned in over you so you could feel his chest pushing into your back, talking as close to you face as he could get, ticking the back of your neck. “Trust me, there is nothing I would love to do more right now babes, than pull down you panties, spread you open with my fingers and shove my dick deep inside you until you’re screaming my name...” You shut your eyes feeling embarrassed, your whole body heating up from what he was saying. Did he have to be so explicit? Your legs were already clamped shut trying to ignore that hot feeling between them, but you couldn't stop yourself from fidgeting, just a little. You really didn’t want to admit to yourself that you could feel your underwear dampening from the dirty talk. This wasn't some bedroom role play, you really were pinned down by a demon, and a very dangerous one at that.  
All too suddenly, he moved away from you, and although he didn't take any warmth with him the feeling of his body pressed against yours was noticeably missing. You were about to stand yourself up to see what he was doing, possibly make a break for it, but he grabbed you suddenly making you bleat. He flipped you over so you were sat upright on the hood of the car, your face now level with his own, and grabbed your arms as you tried to swipe at him. You felt yourself begin to slip down, but he pushed himself against you, parting your legs to hold you in place and to stop your feet from touching the ground. You tried not to move because you could feel his already hard cock right between your legs, any movement at all would cause a friction you didn't think you were prepared to handle. You could only imagine how angry he was with you right now, his hair a faded red in the dim light. Then, in a low, frightening tone, he cooed at you “But you know what? ...I'm not going to.” You stared back at him feeling confused and conflicted, you thought he was angry at you? Maybe he really was just going to kill you instead. Your eyes glanced up at his hair again, where at first you had thought it was tinged red, but the more you looked at it, the more at least some of it looked... pink? He let go of one of your arms, and feeling like he was in no mood to piss around you didn't use it to hit at him again. He might have snapped it or torn it off for all you knew. But then too tenderly for a demon, he cupped your cheek, his thumb curling into the top of the fabric around your mouth and sliding it down off of your face gently. Then, in a husky voice he whispered “Not until you beg for it.” You felt the tie hang loose against your neck, your voice now free to pass your lips, but you didn't know what to say.   
Your heart thumped in your chest and you felt butterflies swarm your stomach as the colour rose to your cheeks. He wanted you to what? “W-what? No! I'm not begging for anything! Snap my neck and be done with it if you want, but if you think for a second I’m-!” Suddenly his head was right beside your own leaning into your shoulder. It happened quicker than you could see and the sound of him purring in your ear his demands sent ripples of goose bumps over your skin. “I said... Beg for it.” One of his hands began pulling down the zip at the back of your dress and a shiver ran down your spine. Oh Christ, was he secretly an incubus?! That earthy smell from his hair clouded your senses and you had to find the strength to bite your lip and shake your head. If this was his way of getting his own back, you weren’t about to let him win. Stubbornly, and perhaps very stupidly, you said the first thing that came to your mind.

“Make me.”

He did not hesitate to make you eat your words, he growled carnally and bit down on the soft flesh on your neck. You whimpered and arched your back into him, oh you'd done it now! He pushed you back down against the cold metal of the car and he quickly moved on to trailing frantic, fast pace kisses down your neck, down to your collar bone, and then – when he reached the hem of your dress he yanked at it dragging it down around your waist and exposing your skin to the cool evening air. You gasped, not expecting him to be so forward, and you realised he wasn't messing around. If you didn’t want your arms to be trapped in the fabric you had to comply and pull them out of your sleeves yourself, and you did so hastily. With a deep groan into the skin on your shoulder, he bucked his hips and it was like the wardrobe all over again. Feeling his erection against you like that forced your hips to arch into him and you bit down on a fist to stop yourself giving him the satisfaction of a moan. You couldn’t believe you were losing yourself again, to him! But when he pressed his lips against your skin like that it was like he cast a spell over you, or a curse, you weren’t sure.   
His mouth continued to move lower down past your collar bone, forcing you to hold back noises of pleasure as your skin pricked under his touch. This was certainly not how you had seen your next encounter with him going, if this was some sort of fight between you both, you were losing. When he reached the top of the lacy fabric of your bra he slipped a finger under the middle of it, tugging on it gently a few times as if gauging its flexibility.  
“I don't think we need this.” There was a small flash of light and a snapping sound, followed by the smallest scent of singed fabric, and suddenly your bra came apart at the middle. It didn't have a hook there! Did he just BURN it apart?! You didn’t get the chance to direct your anger at him for ruining more of your clothes, because the moment your breasts were exposed to him you were at him mercy. His lips latched onto one of your nipples, hardened by both the sudden cold air and your arousal, and you whined. Your hand came up to run through his hair as he licked and sucked at the sensitive mound roughly, and when he hummed in pleasure from your fingers brushing against his scalp the vibrations sent shockwaves through you. “F-fuck...” you breathed out, now fully aware that you were happily grinding against each other. How did he do it, you tried do question yourself, how did he manage to turn you to putty between his fingers like that? Not leaving your other feeling neglected, he gave your breast a hard squeeze, then rolled the hardened tip between his thumb and forefinger. You felt dizzy from the pleasure he was causing, a heat rising between your legs and you tugged at his hair, be it by accident, but he moaned so erotically that you did it again. “Fuck...” He moaned breathily as he pulled his head up momentarily to lean into your hand. It was definitely not red anymore, you couldn't tell exactly in the limited light but, hot pink? He must have really liked it when you played with his hair, and seeing him react like that made you bite down on your lip to hold in a giggle. You didn't think you could ever forgive yourself if you let him hear that.  
As if realising he had let it slip how to really get him going, he punished you by returning to your chest and grazing his teeth over your nipple. He bit at it lightly and you arched up into him trying to get over the explosion of sensations he was creating just from playing with your breasts like that. “Oh shit, babes...” he groaned when he heard you mewl and squirm under him. “Fuck, you're just so... so damn hot!” He moved his head up to the crook of your neck and nuzzled into it, breathing deeply through his nose as if taking in the smell of your hair. He didn't hold back the sloppy kisses he started planting all over your skin as he avoided the tie still around your neck, tasting you all over as if he just couldn't get enough of you and the blood in your face rose to your cheeks. His hand movements slowed till it eventually pulled away from your breast to explore your chest, your stomach, your sides. Anywhere he could feel your exposed skin he ran his hand up and down like his life depended on mapping out every curve.  
But eventually, after you were fully hot and bothered, desperate for him to keep going, he pulled back, and moved his legs just enough so that there was a small gap between you. One hand came to a rest on the hood of the car beside your head, and the other started to trace along your inner thigh where it could. He chucked at the noises you were trying to muffle, hovering his face over your own, and you panted to yourself quietly. Despite his icy cold touch, it felt like he was leaving trails of fire on your skin, you wanted his hands on you more, wanted to feel him grabbing hold of your hips and digging his fingers into them. How were you supposed to be mad at him when he made you feel so utterly defenceless like this?  
“I guess that's it babes,” He purred at you slyly, leaning his face in dangerously and you narrowed your eyes at him. “I mean... unless, you know, you...” slowly, his face inched closer and closer to your own and he slipped his hand further along your thigh. When he licked his lips deliciously you almost groaned in anticipation. His voice lowered to a whisper and with hooded eyes he ordered at you softly “...beg.” Oh dear lord, your heart could not handle this, with your eyes locked on his lips all you could think about brushing past them with your own, just to get a taste of him again. You inhaled a staggered breath and tried to speak through both your nerves and your arousal causing you to tremble. “I...” He leaned in ever closer, his eyes almost fully shut now and his lips only a hairs breath away “Yes?” he cooed, urging you to continue, his hand almost at the top of your leg. You didn't know if you should give in or not, if you begged would he actually of kept going? Or was this some sort of way of getting his own back at you, making you admit that you wanted him? Only one way to find out you guessed. “Beej..."

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!*

Your God damn car alarm! You both snapped your eyes wide open in shock as the blinkers flashed frantically in time with the ear splitting noise. In moments, you were doused in fluorescent light as a house light flicked on and you both turned to look like a pair of deer caught in head lights. Shit, shit, shit, that was Lydia's room! In a panic, you tighten your arms that were around Beetlejuice and forced yourself to roll with him off the edge so that you landed on the ground beside the car, hidden out of view of the house. “Fucking piece of shit!” You snapped under your breath and gave the car a walloped with your fist. The alarm began to slow and die distortedly, the blinkers fading, and quickly the night was silent again. Worried that you might still be seen you dipped your head down, but only now realised that you were sat straddling on top of a very different looking demon. It was the warmest colour you had ever seen his skin, he almost looked like he was blushing. You were about to question if he was okay when the light inside turned off, and you peeked your head over to top of the bonnet to see if you had gotten away with it.  
You breathed a sigh and relaxed your shoulders "That was close, alright, you've had your fun now-"  
Before you could finish your words Beetlejuice sat up and hooked his fingers through the tie still round your neck, pulling your face into his as if it were a collar on a pet. Long gone was the heated look on his face, his eyes were nothing but serious now as they bore into your own with a burning intensity. “Beg.” He growled his demand with a snarl and you had almost no self control let to defy him, especially with his other hand reaching up your dress and beginning to gradually pull down your underwear. You were sat on his lap facing him, all he had to do was pull them under you and to your thighs, that left plenty of room for him to reach his hand under you and gently run two fingers along your slickened slit. You took a sharp in take of breath and hummed into your mouth from the sudden cold, but he leaned in close planting more tender kisses on the skin of your neck. “Don't worry...” he purred at you between each kiss “You'll warm my fingers up soon enough...”   
You hadn’t thought it possible to go more red, and yet here you were practically steaming. You couldn't pull away from him with his grasp still around the tie, and his lubricated fingers made sure to touch every part of you, spreading your lips apart experimentally a few times before slowly sliding a single digit inside you. You tried and failed to clamp your legs shut as you felt him curl his finger inside of you, ribbing against your walls and making you arch you hips into his hand. He chuckled against your hot skin, nipping at it a few times with his sharp teeth. “Hmm? Oh I'm sorry, is one not enough?” You shut your eyes and tried to ignore him, but he continued to talk seductively in your ear "You gotta talk to me babes... tell me what you want..." A second finger glided inside you and as he started to pump them in and out you moaned wantonly. “B-Beej...” You breathed out his name feeling needy, your hand running up the back of his neck to tangle in his hair. "Yes?"

"I... I don't want you to stop!" You blurted out and he laughed with a smug grin plastered to his face, and he pulled back to admire his handiwork. The hot, panting mess of a young woman who was desperately trying to get him to make her cum. You pushed into his hand more, feeling a pressure building inside you every time his fingertips gazed your inner walls. Then when his thumb moved to lightly press against your clit, moving in a small, circular motion, it sent a shockwave of electricity over your body. "Was that so hard?"  
Despite wanting to tilt your head back and enjoy the feeling, you kept your eyes on him, watching you as he licked his lips and hummed, pleased with himself. You didn't get it, was he mad at you or not? Maybe, like you, he was just a horny bastard. What other explanation was there besides being a pervert?  
You could feel the coil inside you getting more strained and at any moment you thought it might snap, your felt yourself tightening around his fingers and you fell forward, leaning your head against his shoulder for support. “F-fuck! Beetlejuice, I'm-" You were so close, right at the edge ready to tip off and fall into your bliss! But it never came. His fingers slipped out from you a final time, and your whimpered in a staggered breath, your heart almost coming to a stop. Breathing heavily, you lifted your head to look at him dumbfounded that he would do that, but he smiled happily, avoiding your eyes and holding his hands up either side of his head. "Oops." You had tears in your eyes, a longing in your abdomen and your mouth hung open ajar in disbelief. Was this your punishment for sending him away? Fuck! You wanted to kill him! You whined at him, trying not to sound broken and not paying attention to what you were saying. “What the fuck Lawrence!”  
His eyes widened and he exhaled a breath of surprise. “What'd you say?” He asked and you only then realised what you had actually said. You stumbled over your words, embarrassed and panicking, your stolen high now lower down on your list of worries. Oh shit, maybe he would actually kill you now. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you in tightly and stopping inches from your face. “...say that again.”

“I-I uhh... shit, Beej, I didn't mean t-!” He cut you off when he pressed his lips against yours gently, it wasn't a deep kiss, it was almost as if he was reassuring you. It only lasted a moment, and when he pulled back his hooded eyes pleaded with you again. “Babes... say my name again.” You stared back at him in shock, somehow you had turned the tables on him, and now HE was the one begging! You cocked your head to the side a little too innocently for your own good and furrowed your brows. “Lawrence?” He met your lips a second time, and then a third and a fourth, and pretty soon you were kissing him back longingly with your hands running through his birds nest of a hairstyle. He hummed into you all too pleasantly and his hands eagerly explored every inch of you he could get to, your back, your chest, your hips. It sent tides of goose bumps all over you and you shuddered, frantically trying to work out how this had happened. One moment you were expecting your death, the next you were stubbornly trying to defy him, and now you were completely taken over by the passion on his lips.  
He didn't even need to ask permission to slink his tongue into your mouth, you allowed him in easily and he didn’t squander the opportunity to taste every part of you he could reach. His hands eventually let go of you, but only to hastily fumble at his zipper and to pull free the painful erection that had been digging into you. You didn't need telling what to do and as you lifted yourself up onto your knees, your lips at last parting and you gasped for air. It was admittedly a little sore on the gravel, but you didn't care, at that moment you only had one thing on your mind. And that was him. Maybe it was just the moonlight, but he looked so handsome looking up at you with such a needy expression as he stroked his shaft a few times and moaned “Shit, I wanna be inside you so bad right now...” One of your hands moved to cup his face and he panted up at you with a heated expression, then he repositioned himself at your entrance readily, already parting you slightly with the tip. But before you started to move he grabbed hold of your hips, and looked as if he wanted to say something.  
Oh Christ, he wasn’t going to say it again was he? Fuck it, it was time to get your own back. You leaned down close to his ear, your hot breath against his contrasting skin. You prayed to whatever gods would listen that you would be forgiven for what you were about to do, and in a low, seductive whisper you cooed “It’s showtime...” You weren't expecting the reaction you got. His hands tightened at your hips and all too abruptly he pulled you down onto his lap with a guttural groan. You mewled and held onto him tightly as his cock pushed into you and stretched your walls without warning, hitting you so deep that you tensed around him. “S-shit! I'm sorry!” He blurted out in a panic, but you looked back at him with lust filled eyes reassuringly, trying to hide how desperately you wanted him. You didn't think you were capable of making coherent sentences anymore, so instead leaned in for a kiss.  
After a second when you felt comfortable enough, you bounced your hips experimentally and he moaned into your mouth at the felling of you riding him at a steady pace. Each time you lifted yourself up and sank back down onto his cock you felt a surge of ecstasy bolting through you. You had been so close before, it wasn't going to take you long to cum holding all the control like this. His hands moved to your hips and started pulling them towards him every time you came back down, causing a rocking motion against him and you had to pull away from his lips to moan when you felt a hand slip over your stomach and rub your clit with his thumb again. “F-fuck, that's good!”

“That’s it babes, let me hear how much you want this...” He placed his lips against your chest, dipping his head so he could lap his tongue at your exposed nipples and you flung your head back. “Oh fuck... B-Beej, I-!” The pressure inside you was building again and as he continued to rub against both your inside walls and your swollen clit your vision went blurry and you felt drunk. Sensing your incoming climax, he became a little rougher, his hand at your hip forcing you to speed up and pulling back his face to watch you. “Oh, fuck yes...” He breathed out, feeling arousal from simply watching you go crazy from riding him. “Babe, fuck... You feel amazing!”  
He leaned back so he could buck up into you, both hands now on your hips forcing you to go at a much faster pace. Your hands gripped at the bottom of his shirt and your breathing was erratic as you felt him push deeper into you with every thrust. He swung his head back and moaned with a husky voice, chasing his own climax and that noise alone was enough to push you over the edge. Your walls clamped down around him as you arched your back and swung a hand over your mouth to prevent any vocalisations of your much needed orgasm from waking anybody up. You think that disappointed him a little, he probably wanted to hear you scream out his name as you came all over his cock. But despite the way you jerked and tried to ride out your come down peacefully while you felt yourself coming undone over him, he didn't let you. He moaned out at you in strained, half sentence as he continued to pound his hips up into you. “Shit... [Y/N].” He rolled his head back and watching him looking so vulnerable like that was making you melt. “I'm so fucking close!” He didn't let go of his hold on your hips, his fingers now digging into your skin. You panted on top of him with a red and sweat covered face, not sure how long you could hold on before completely collapsing. You were so sensitive now and every thrust into you was sending lightning through every fibre of your being. “F-fuck...” You pleaded in a broken tone, unsure how long you could keep going for before you passed out “Lawrence...” That got him. His breathing hitched and his body tensed, then after only a few more thrusts into you he arched his back up off the ground and he pulled you down onto him hard as you felt him cum inside you, his cock pulsing. “F-fuck! Babes! Oh fuck, yes!” With several more, slower, less forceful thrusts, he groaned and comically rolled his eyes back and lay back on the ground, panting as heavily as you were. Geeze, it looked like he needed that.  
Unable to support yourself upright any longer, you fell forward onto his chest, and you felt him slip out of you. His chest was heaving an awful lot for a dead man who didn't have any need to breath. One of his large hands came up and rested on your back, rubbing it gently comfortingly. “Are you... are you okay?” He asked, but you were still too exhausted to reply. Your knees hurt, your legs ached and you had a stitch in your side. Apparently you were more out of shape than you had thought, you hadn't expected being on top to be such a workout. He drew back his hand and propped himself up with this elbows, “[Y/N]?” You gulped now that you had caught your breath, but you didn't bother to sit up or get off of him. He might have been cold, but he was oddly soft. “Did you... did you just come back to have sex?” You were confused. He seemed far too relaxed now for somebody who had come back with intentions of killing you. He snickered at your question and pushed himself to sitting up right, forcing you to sit up and look at him. “Uhhhh, duh? It’s called angry fucking, get’s all your anger and frustration out. Though I was expecting it to go for at least a few hours. Fuck, you got me good.” He smirked at you with his sharp teeth, not even a hint of anger left on his face. “Was that not obvious?”

“N-no! You said you wanted to strangle me!”

“Babe, I think you are the LAST person who should be kink shaming right now.” You were about to yell back at him in retaliation but as his words registered in your mind only a small noise came out. Oh my god. Was HE your kink?! You looked away in shock from your own revelation, your hands holding both sides of your face. “Oh crap! Lydia’s gonna kill me, I slept with you TWICE!”

“Pffttt, no she won't.” Beetlejuice scoffed casually and wrapped his arms around your waist “Because she's never gonna know...” You blinked at him confused, was he saying that he wasn't going to tell anyone? No way, this was Beetlejuice, there had to be a catch. “I was thinking about what you said last time, and you were right, about never being able to convince them to let me come back,” 

“Oh look, you found a brain!” His smirk widened at your snarky response and he leaned into you shoulder, his icy hands drawing shapes on your lower back “how about we just don't tell em, and I stay with you instead!”

“What?! Are you insane? Why the hell would I let you- ngghhhh!” He bit down on your neck suddenly and you whimpered, squirming in his tight grasp when his arms locked around you. “B-Beej!” He sucked at the skin hard and you grasped his suit tightly, your knuckles turning white. When he released the skin with an audible *pop* he sighed as if he was refreshed then drew his wet tongue over it as if licking a wound. It hurt, but the feeling of him brushing over the bruised skin felt nice. “Son of a- the others just disappeared you asshole!” You snapped at him, shoving his shoulders when you felt his arms loosen around you. But he only laughed, and for a second he didn't look anything like the demon you had once known. You took a moment to look at him, really look, and it was almost as if a lot of his mannerism had changed. He was almost very... human. You thought about what could have changed, but you had no idea what could have happened in the year he was away, the only explanation you could think if was for that brief period where he WAS human. Maybe, some humanity had stuck with him. If he HAD been the same demon as before you thought for sure he would have run you through with a knife by now, not his dick, well... actually he might have done both before.  
“C'mon baby, I'll just stay in your room! No one will even know I'm there!” It was your turn to scoff and you finally had enough strength to push yourself to your feet, but he stopped you, holding his arms around your waist tighter again. “W-wait!” Seeing the panic on his face, you felt something tug in your chest. “Don't send me back again, please babes! I have no where left to go! I thought out of everyone, YOU would at least understand what it’s like, it so... so-"

“-Lonely.” His eyes widened when you finished his sentence for him. You really did understand what that was like. You weren't the nicest kid, you caused trouble and were kicked out of school, but for some reason your Aunty Delia had decided to take you in, and you were able to turn things around. You started back at him with a little more understanding now, if you could change things from just being given the chance to... maybe he could to? 

But were you willing to give him that chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the support! I'm going to continue with this one with smut planned for each chapter, so please stick around! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's was a little difficult to keep pretending you weren't into whatever was going on between you and your secret lodger when you moaned so explicitly for him. But maybe it didn't have to be such a bad thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support! I'm getting my butt into gear because every day I wake up to more kudos or comments and I can't disappoint my fellow thirsty-for-Beej baes x

Lydia banged on the bathroom door repeatedly, light annoyance in her voice as she shouted to you from the other side. “Come on [Y/N]! I wanted in first today! I'm going out so don't take too long!”

“I-I'll be out soon!” You tried to shout back over the rushing sound of the running water, all while trying your best to sound like you weren't also struggling to stay sane. A deep and dark chuckle rumbled from the poltergeist that kissed and sucked hard at the naked flesh of your shoulder. He gently elevated one of your legs with a hand hooked under your knee. “...No, you won't...” He purred at you, too mockingly for you not to argue. “B-Beetlejuice, knock it off!” You snapped at him under your breath trying to keep a stern face, but you were unravelling quickly and you squirmed as he returned to finishing the love bite he had started. You held his shoulders tightly, your attempt to stop him having failed several hickies ago. But if he kept it up you would be past the point of caring all together. The steam in the room mirrored how cloudy your own mind felt whenever he touched you, you were like clay between his fingertips, willing to let him sculpt you into any shape he wanted despite your brain telling you that you were an idiot. You hadn't expected things to get this far again, yet here you were. The contrasting hot water bounced off of his cool and pale skin, droplets clinging to his hair like decorative beads that shimmered in the weak fluorescent glow of the light. You were both only partially in the stream of hot water, but you were more concerned about how you had ended up against the wall with a completely naked Beetlejuice pressed against you than finishing your shower. The water that did reach you felt nice against your skin, especially on the throbbing bruises that littered your chest and neck where he hadn't held back on leaving his marks again, too many to count now as he finally released the sore skin between his lips with a ‘pop’, adding yet another to the total.  
How had it come to this? You didn't remember, one moment you were simply having a shower, the next, here he was, slipping his fingers inside of you while whispering dirty things in your ear. You felt utterly defenceless against him, and as he pulled his face back to look at his handiwork the smug grin he wore pissed you off. You had thought out of all the places you might have stood a chance of not having him try to fuck you, the shower would have been a safe bet, but apparently his desire to make you moan his name again was greater than his dislike for washing his hair. Three days, that was how long you had been able to deflect the topic for, despite going against your own secretive, taboo desires to feel him inside you again. And now, in a single heated moment of him pinching your nipples and telling you how he was dying all over again to feel you sink back onto his cock, all your hard work of staying strong was ruined as your barriers crumbled around you.  
He began moving his hips, only rubbing his erection against your sensitive areas at first and causing a friction against your clit. Your breathing hitched from the skin on skin grinding but you couldn’t shut your legs closed while he kept one of them in the air, so you had to enjoy it, which you were reluctant to admit that you did. It was nice, the feeling of just slowly rubbing against you, all while he wore that knowing grin, telling you he could see it on your face that you didn't want him to stop. “You like that babe?” He asked in a low voice and a smirk, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from you. You bit down on your bottom lip and shut your eyes, refusing to say anything as all your energy was being used to hold back moans and keep yourself supported on a single, trembling leg. You didn’t see his frown, and annoyed that you were remaining quiet he leaned in and bit at the battered skin on your shoulder he had been attacking previously. He lightly pinched your flesh between his sharp teeth and you hummed a moan into your closed mouth, involuntary arching your hips up into him now unable to stop grinding back. “Better... I wanna hear you make some noise babes.” He praised and as he pulled back to grin at you triumphantly you felt something stir within you. Something about his husky voice in that demanding tone of his was almost hypnotic, shit, maybe it was? You had no idea, but it drew you into him, and made you want to give him whatever he wanted. Worried that you might topple when you felt your leg beginning to give way, you wrapped your arms around his neck. You bit back your pleasured moans, afraid to let both him and possible other residents of the house hear, but you knew now that Beetlejuice cared very little for the quiet. He used his free hand to reach down and grab himself, then stroke his shaft a few times and hum as he licked his lips. The erotic nature of the gesture caused a ripple of goose bumps over your skin, then when he reposition himself at your entrance you felt yourself aching for him to fill you. He teasingly began rubbing the head of his cock up and down your slit, coating himself in the wetness he had caused between your legs and applying just a little extra pressure every now and then as if teasing to enter you. “We could be finished and done already if you just told me what I wanted to hear, sweetness...” Both the heat from the room and the arousal coming from you was almost too much to handle now, you didn't know what was water and what was sweat on your skin as you tried to calm your short and desperate pants. “You've put it off for days babes... quit being so stubborn, c’mon! You're killing me ‘er.” You didn't know how he managed to be so demanding and yet so playful at the same time, and you could restrain your wandering thoughts no longer and curled your fingers up into his wet hair, twirling a few locks between them. Could you forgive yourself if you did this again? He impatiently applied some pressure and the tip of his cock started to part you. Fuck it, who needed forgiveness anyway? You whined at him in annoyance “You’re the one taking your time, Lawrence.” He shivered and breathed out a staggered groan, lavishing the way his name rolled off the tip of your tongue like that. “Again...” he demanded as he slowly pushed himself into you, stretching your walls with every inch that gradually entered. After a sharp intake of breath you weakly moaned out his name a second time, and he rewarded you with another groan that made him tilt his head back. But once fully inside you, he stopped. Refusing to move and holding you in place so you could just feel his cock twitching inside you. You struggled not to rock your hips or bounce on him so you could feel him rubbing against your inner walls, but there was a look in his eyes that told you that would have been a bad idea. This was his show, he liked the control, and you whimpered in anticipation while you waited for him to move. He leaned in, his lips hovering over your own as his free hand slowly drew nonsensical shapes down the curve of your hip. “Just, one more time babes... Let me hear it again. You know... I've kinda got a thing for three's...” Your lips curled up into a smirk when you realised he had shown a brief moment of weakness in front of you, a flicker of a different side to him you were beginning to feel more acquainted with. Feeling like it was your chance to get some of the control back you bit down on your lip and kept your mouth shut, staring at him with defiant eyes, but quickly realised it was a mistake. You watched his heated expression turn sour and your heart skipped a beat when the pink strands in his hair faded into red. “[Y/N]...” He growled your name in a low threatening tone and if you weren't already dripping with excitement you would be now. Now like Pavlov and his stupid dog experiment, you were beginning to feel conditioned to that angry purr in his throat, you thought it meant you were about to get fucked senseless. His cock twitched inside you again impatiently and your breathing hitched as he radiated an intimidating aura and spoke his demands. Sometimes it was too easy to forget he was still a murderous demon from hell. “I wanna hear you tell me exactly who it is fucking you, sweetheart.” He withdrew his cock from you so agonisingly slow that it was almost painful as you started to feel empty without him, then he pushed back into you just as slowly and just like before he stopped entirely. You whimpered, desperate for him to move again and cause a friction to offer you the realise you were longing for. He whispered at you seductively, the hand at your hip still lightly dragging his fingertips along the sensitive skin “I can do this for literally eternity babes, what about you?”

“I-it's you!” you blurted out frantically, afraid he would actually keep you pinned there forever if you kept him waiting, impatiently twitching his thick cock inside you until you throbbed and begged for it. “Lawrence...” If you had more to say he didn’t care, his lips crashed down on yours and as he forced his tongue into your mouth he finally began rocking his hips, his cock sliding in and out of you at a messy, unsteady, fast paced rhythm. You could no longer hold back the satisfied moans that you let slip into him mouth. As you felt everything around you fade out you tried to focus on everything about him, the way his thumb gently caressed your hip, the way he rolled his tongue against your own like a dance and the way he was desperate for you to return your lips to his whenever you pulled back for air. There was so much more to him than what you saw on the surface, and it was getting easier to see it.  
Beetlejuice had been secretly staying in your room for just three days, he had appealed to your somewhat odd sense of comradery through difficult times, and choosing to give him a chance he had ended up sleeping on the floor in your room. But trying to keep him on the floor had been a battle in itself, every morning you had awoken to him cuddled up to you, saying he enjoyed the warmth from your skin. It had made you blush, and you had buried down your own embarrassing desires to be the big spoon for once. You noticed that he liked physical contact with people, he liked physical contact with YOU, he was more touched starved than he like to let on, that was obvious. He also liked sitting beside you to watch shitty shows on Netflix, he liked to eat in your room with you even though he didn’t need to and he liked watching you work at your computer, especially when you pet his head while you tried to type. You were beginning to see he was more than just a needy pervert, and you were almost certain now that your original thoughts had been right – there was something so much more human about him.  
You arched your back off from the cold bathroom tiles on the wall and his arm slipped around you to touch your lower back. Had he not had the habit of biting his nails you would have felt them dragging along your skin as he grabbed and groped at you. He pulled away from your lips to kiss at your neck instead as he spoke into your ear in strained and interrupted sentences “F-fuck, babe. No one told me... how nice and tight breathes were...” He placed a soft kiss below your ear and you melted into him, unable to fight agasint the way he caught you off guard with his tenderness “Maybe it’s just you... feel like you were fuckin’ made for me...” He sped up his thrust and you accidentally let slip a mewl a little too loud for comfort. Thankfully it was Beetlejuice’s hand that came up to cover your mouth for you as his teeth nipped at your neck again. It had been pretty obvious to him from the get go that you seemed to like it when it felt like you were doing something wrong, with him or in general. Even feeling like he was taking advantage of you appeared to get you going, even if you denied it profusely. He wanted to know all of the things you liked, and he vowed to himself that in time he would know ever single one, and maybe even give you a few more. Feeling his cold hand clamped down over your mouth as his cock assaulted your insides, you had lost all control of the situation, and yourself. You rocked your hips back against his just as eagerly, and you ran your hands down his back, trying to feel more of him. Your fingertips grazed over a raised patch on his back, and your eyes glanced down at his chest to see the scar on his skin. That must have been where you and Lydia had run him through with bad art and killed him. Shit, some of the logic inside your brain started working and you realised what you were doing, again. Yet, you were still super into it, the hell was wrong with you?  
The sound of wet skin slapping together filled the room and you could only pray that the sound of the shower and the music Lydia had coming from her bedroom was loud enough to hide the lewd noise you two were creating. His hips slammed into yours over and over again, likely to leave a long lasting ache in them later on, but you didn’t care. You could feel yourself getting closer to an orgasm with every thrust and every grunt he let slip beside your ear, and from the way you felt Beetlejuice smirk against your skin you gathered he could feel it too. The pressure building made your eyes lose focused and your breathing become unsteady, and in turn he purred into your ear through his own ragged panting “You gonna cum, babes?” he pulled away from your neck to look at your face, flushed and heated-looking with his hand still covering your mouth. You hoped he wasn’t looking for a reply, you didn't think you could give him one, hand or no hand. “I knew it wouldn’t be long before you were coming all over my dick again.” As you started to lose your self, you focused on his voice, fuck, you loved his voice! You had tried to tell yourself you didn't, but just before you fell asleep, hearing him wish you a goodnight in that husky tone had kept you awake just thinking about it. His hand left your mouth to fall to your chest where he started to massage your breasts, moving between them both, his thumb delicately brushing past your hardened nipples a few times before settling on one and pressing against it, rubbing in small circles. Without his hand over your lips you failed to stop the moans slipping past them and you only tried to keep them quite as your ragged breathing made it difficult. “C'mon then doll, I'm waiting.” You noticed how he slowed down a noticeable amount, maybe holding back his own climax till you had experienced your own, so you ran a hand up and through his hair, brushing the stray wet strands from his face tenderly. He looked so cocky, grinning at you, so pleased that it was his doing that you were coming apart beneath his touch. You wanted to be mad at him that he had gotten the better of you again, but you couldn’t think about anything else anymore besides the way his tongue licked his lips as if he were imagining the taste of your skin still. You didn't want him to stay quiet, you didn't want him to patiently wait for you to cum, you wanted him to MAKE you cum. “D-don't... don't stop talking.” You told him, reluctant at first at the idea of making him aware that his gravely tone did something to your soul. With your hands entwined in his hair, you watched his expression change from confusion to realisation with a wicked grin. “Got a bit of a thing for the voice, do ya babe?” He asked mockingly, and you grit your teeth, shit, maybe you should have just kept quiet after all. He brushed his lips against your skin and moved upwards until he reached your ear, his teeth catching your ear lobe just briefly before he granted you your wish. “Or is it the dirty talk...?” Your hands tightened in his hair without thinking about it and he groaned softly, causing an electric shiver down your back. “You should really learn to hold back on that a bit babes...” In one swift motion he grabbed your other leg and hoisted you into the air, and it was a sudden case of deja vu. He aimed his thrusts at a slightly different angle and now holding you pinned between him and the cold wall, his cock reached further inside of you. “Oh fuck, f-fuck, yes!” You cried quietly as you swung back your head, and wrapped your legs around him, allowing him to slip his hands around you and under your ass instead, giving it a tight squeeze accompanied by a groan of satisfaction. Now able to take control of your hips for you he dragged you into a steady rhythm in time with him. His voice dropped to seductive whispers as he set the pace even slower, but with force behind every thrust making you jolt and curl your toes every time he hit that sweet spot inside you. “You can act as tough as you want, get mad at me, try and tell me this isn't what you want.” As his thrusting became more aggressive his voice became more strained and littered with grunts and groans that echoed in your head. “But you can't hide it from me babes... You wont admit it but you just can't get enough of me fucking you, can you?” He stopped talking to groan as you tugged his hair again when you were almost at your limit “B-Beej, fuck, I'm gonna, I- ah!” Your hips clumsily rocked back against his despite his stern grip on them, and as the pressure burst and your legs tightened around him you felt fire inside you. You buried your face into his neck to muffle your cries against his cold, wet skin and your entire body trembled and jerked. “Atta girl,” he praised and rewarded you by knocking down the force he bucked into with, which was much appreciated as your sensitivity was immense “Ride it out for as long as you want babe, because when you’re done...” Panting and heaving you pulled back, staring back at him with half lid and exhausted eyes, but his own had turned dark, a dangerous smirk at his lips revealing a fang “...It's my turn.” You felt high, like you were floating, but maybe that was from the lack of feeling in your legs, or maybe it was the lack of air in the fogged up room. You could barely breathe and as you struggled to return your breathing to normal you had a bad feeling you knew what was coming. He didn’t let you recover completely, but instead of protesting that you were spent, you prepared and held onto him a little tighter. You didn't have the energy to say anything besides breathless curse words that he seemed do enjoy hearing from you. It felt so wet now between you both that he effortless glided in and out of you, and every time the head of his cock almost withdrew from you entirely before brushing back past your G-spot you twitched and tightened around him constantly. Needing something else to focus on, anything so you didn’t find your self falling into a second pool of bliss and giving him something to really brag about, you placed a delicate peck against his stubbly cheek. He tasted like sweat and ash, but the feeling of his smoother than expected skin was nice against your lips. You liked it, so you kissed him some more, much like he did with you, small, gentle, meaningful kisses down his cheek till you reach his neck. He moaned, so much softer than usual, and his grip on you loosened ever so slightly. You were expecting him to speed up already, fuck you as hard as he wanted till he reached his climax, but he slowed down even more, almost as if he was losing focus. “B-Babe, you-uh!" his words caught when you tried biting him, your teeth only lightly pinching his flesh experimentally and you felt your ego rise through the roof. Apparently mr scary demon was sensitive too. You tried biting harder and he moaned again, regaining his tight grip on you. “Watch it sweetheart.” He warned with a growl and you could just imagine the snarl tugging at the corners of his lips. “Why?” You asked innocently, smiling against his skin and without waiting for an explanation or thinking about the potential consequences, you sucked his flesh into your mouth and instantly regret it. Your teeth released him with a bleat as you were forced back against the wall causing an audible thud and several shampoo bottles to clatter to the floor noisily. “I was gonna let ya off easy, princess. But I've changed my mind.” Warning bells blared in your head and your hands released from around his neck to claw at the wall behind you “B-Beej, wait, I- ah!” He smacked his hips against yours roughly and instantly fell into a hard, past paced fucking as he no longer cared how sensitive you were. With nothing else to hold onto besides him, your knuckles turned white as you clenched your fists and curled your toes, involuntary riding along with him as you started to see searing in hot white behind your eye lids. You mewled from the coil that tightened inside you as he managed to reach a sweet spot inside of you all over again and you wanted to cry from the overload of hormones and chemicals running amuck through your entire body.

“[Y/N]?” You only just managed to hear Barbara from the other side of the door “Are you alright?” Beetlejuice didn’t look like he could speak as he focused on chasing his climax, but the look he shot you told you to answer her. “Y-Yeah!” You tried to reassure her with your voice threatening to break, you were teetering over the edge of bliss once more. You tried to speak again, but it was a futile effort as Beetlejuice upped his efforts to hear you struggle to hold back your moans. “I just... I- ah!” You pressed your face into his skin to shut yourself up, fearful that Barbra would hear you as your walls tightened and a second wave of pleasure rocked through your core, a little less intense this time but still gratifying. You were dizzy, you couldn't see straight and everything turned to static around you. “S-shit, shit- oh, Babes! Fuck yes!” Several more forceful thrust later and he released himself into you with a shudder and a string of curses, some you had never even heard before as he mumbled breathlessly leaning into your shoulder. You could feel him throbbing inside of you and your delicate frame trembled against him trying to recover. Every part of you ached, your legs, your back, the love bites on your skin... he remained inside you much longer than he needed to, his chest heaving in time with your own as he placed gentle kisses everywhere he could, as if reassuring you that you were alright and helping you through your second come down. He had an incredibly soft side, the more time you spent with him the more he seemed to show it, and the way he took his time to ensure you were okay before finally unsheathing himself from you made your heart flutter inside your chest. He laughed softly into the crook of your neck when you flinched and whimpered, and you wandered how he seemed okay already, maybe it had something to do with having a non-existent need to breathe. Unfortunately, he had forgotten the floor was wet under his feet, and he suddenly lost his grip on you when he relaxed and lost his footing. You fell to the ground together with a yelp, and your ass collided with the ground painfully.

“[Y/N]?!”

“I-" You paused to take a deep breath, trying to see past the stars in your vision from the sudden movement so soon “I just tripped!” If she replied to you, you didn't hear her as you felt Beetlejuice lean over and run his hand down your side, gently caressing your skin. “You good?” He asked with a raised brow and a serious expression and you nodded, hoping your face was already too red for him to notice if it got worse. But the second he had conformation you were fine you tensed as he slid a finger inside of you, uncaring for the mixture of both your juices that were no doubt covering his hand. “Good.” He purred while you curled forward, your head resting on his shoulder and whimpering as he slowly rubbed your throbbing inner walls that were already way over stimulated. “That's too much...” You whined at him as you reached out to find his wrist and hold onto it weakly “I can't...” 

“Shhh...I told ya babes...” He slipped a second finger inside you and you squeezed your teary eyes shut, unsure how you hadn't passed out entirely from your high and the overbearing heat in the room. “...I got a thing for thee's...”

When the door to the bathroom finally opened Lydia approached it with her own towel in hand, only to flinch from the wall of steam that escaped through the doorway. You leaned against the frame for support with one towel wrapped around your trembling body, and another draped over your wet hair lazily, luckily JUST covering the sore marks on your neck and shoulders. You were red faced and in a state of disarray, hell, you were lucky you could still remember where you were. “Jesus [Y/N], you’re not supposed to shower for that long.” Lydia said disapprovingly, eyeing you up and down, and Barbra came up beside her with concerned eyes “The heat has probably gotten to your head, it’s like a sauna in there... you should go lie down.” You gulped and took a moment before you even attempted to move, you didn't know how your legs were still functioning at all after that. “Y-yeah... I should go lie down.” You took the first step and you wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. One orgasm would have been bad enough, but three? CONESCUTIVLY? You were used to maybe one a week if you weren’t too busy or too tired to treat yourself! You were still feeling hazy as you dragged yourself to your bed room, a hand trailing along the wall for support as you went. You didn't smoke anymore but it was moments like these that you felt like you could really just spark up, or worse, you felt like you just needed a long hug. Gross.  
“You know,” Lydia called to you down the corridor with a smidge of bratty-ness in her voice “statistics show that lonelier people take longer showers! Get a boyfriend already! Or a girlfriend!”

“L-Lydia! She didn't mean that [Y/N]! You don't need to find a partner to feel love and validation!”

“Yes I did and yes you do!”

You ignored them both as you entered your room and fell against the door as soon as it shut behind you. There was a chuckle from inside your room and you looked over at Beetlejuice stood beside your bed with only his bottom half clothed, his striped shirt unbuttoned, and his wet hair slicked back. It was a good look for him, but you would be damned if you were going to let him know that. Still trembling, you made your way over to him, but before you could say more than a single syllable he stopped you. “I-"

“Uh bu, ah!” He placed a finger against your lips, and you didn’t even have the energy to scowl up at him “I got THREE good reasons why you don't have an argument anymore, babes.” He laughed at his own joke with a cocky grin, then removed his finger from your lips to begin buttoning his shirt. Without a word you toppled onto your bed and lay there, unmoving with your eyes shut, holding yourself and just trying to stay conscious. “Uh... babes?” Gently, he prodded your leg but you ignored him, still refusing to move at all. “Did I break you? Can you break breathers?” You took a moment to finally gather the strength to talk, “I just... I just need a minute.” You heard him chuckle again, and as the mattress dipped you realised he had moved onto the bed beside you, and you peeked open an eye to look at him. He was lay on his side, his elbow propped up and supporting his head. His shirt remained unbuttoned and your gaze fell upon the trail of green hair that rose from his pants up to his belly button, you hadn’t had time to notice it earlier. Cute. “Sorry babes, I sorta forgot you’re... you know, alive. You’re not as sturdy as the dead.” You took a deep breath through your nose, but when you noticed the distinct lack of HIM, you almost felt annoyance. You frowned and rolled onto your side lazily, and he quirked up an eyebrow at your expression, waiting for you to at last get mad at him for what he had done. “You smell like oranges.” You said in disgust, wrinkling up your nose, and the green in his hair lightened in confusion and surprise as his eyes widened. That wasn't the wet concrete and grave yard dirt smell you were used to. “I don't like it.” You told him maybe too honestly, and pushed yourself up on your arms. You didn't know why it bothered you so much. “You don't? Babe, it's YOUR shower gel.” 

“Y-yeah, I like it, ON ME.” You sat up fully, the towel that had been over your head abandoned on the bed behind you. “ You don’t smell like you anymore. It’s weird. You’re not supposed to smell nice, you’re supposed to smell like... I dunno, like a musty old basement?” When he didn't reply you turned back to look at him, expecting him to make fun of you for actually enjoying his usual scent. There was a long pause where he only stared at you processing your words, until he shot up to his feet abruptly and threw his shirt over his shoulders and to the ground. He began unbuckling his belt as he strode towards the door, kicking off his shoes and you gasped. You stood up in a panic, holding your towel together at the front so it didn’t fall and hurried after him, suddenly finding your self fuelled by adrenalin “W-wait, what are you doing?!” He didn't stop as he pushed his pants down his legs, almost tripping over them as he tried to step out of them mid step, now in nothing but his striped boxers and socks. “I'm going to go roll around in the garden. Butt. Naked.”

“You are not!” You caught up with him and flung your arms around his waist with nothing else to grab onto to stop him from opening your bedroom door, hissing as your skin connected with his own cold flesh. You were thankful he hadn't just teleport to the garden, you wouldn’t have been able to stop him if he had. He halted in front of the door and whined at you, tilting his head to the ceiling “Why didn't ya tell me babes!” He spun in your arms, giving you no time to pull away as he hooked his own arms around you dramatically “I wouldda jumped you when you got OUT of the shower!” He groaned and fell onto you like a brat, suddenly becoming dead weight that you struggled to hold up for longer than two seconds, before falling to the ground beneath him with one of your legs bent awkwardly. He was heavy, and the air in your lungs was forced out in a short puff of air. “Get off!” you tried to order him with a strained voice, and when he spoke again his words where muffled as his face pressed into your neck “...You don't like me anymore because I smell good.”

“I never liked you in the first place!” You managed to wedge your hands under his shoulders and tried your best to shove him off of you, but it was no use. Your arms trembled and you growled, but he was too heavy, and you were still weak. With a huff you relaxed and your arms collapsed to the ground beside you. “And I still don't.” Finally he pushed himself up into his hands and knees, and you hated how adorable you thought it was that he seemed so upset about the pointless loss of his stench. “I'm never showering again.”

“I don't recall you showering at all! All that shower gel just rubbed off of me while we were-!” You stopped yourself, unable to finish the sentence as if saying it would make it more real. You grit your teeth and scolded yourself under your breath “Damn it. I can't believe I caved and gave in to you again.” You pushed yourself up on your elbows so you didn't feel as vulnerable lying beneath him, but as you did your towel pulled away from your body and you gasped, trying to cover yourself as his eyes hungrily moved down to your hicky covered chest. You turned red and tried to yank the towel back up, but he quickly slammed one of his hands over it, stopping you from doing so and scoffed “Its a bit late to start acting so shy doll, don'tcha think?” He grinned sleazily and you recoiled back, your furrowed brow wavering “You are just unbelievable! Get-mmph!” You were cut off by his lips pressing to yours softly, his cool finger moving up along your arm, to your shoulder, then up your neck until they came to a rest at your face, his thumb caressing your cheek gently. He hummed in satisfaction when he felt your shoulders fall slack and your eyes fluttered shut as you found yourself melting into the feeling. There was something so enchanting about the way he caught you off guard by being so tender, and it wasn't the first time he had done it. You parted your lips slightly, expecting him to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away and you opened your eyes feeling disappointed. He sighed, moaning quietly before he opened his eyes, looking into yours and speaking too softly for the explicitly of his next sentence. “If you weren't already completely spent, I would put you on my lap and just barely fuck you for the rest of the morning.”

“N-no, you wouldn't,” You retorted feeling flustered by the suggestion and tried to deflect it, “because I have to go grocery shopping, and you- wait a sec.” You glanced down between you both when you felt something pressing up against your inner thigh to see his boxer shorts tented. “How in God's name are you hard again already?!” He laughed at the astonished and red expression on your face, and he moved his hand away from your face to grope himself instead with a soft groan. “Because the dead don't need to rest babes, I can go over and over again all day and all night.” He let go of his erection and sighed in disappointment “...So just be grateful I'm thoughtful enough to give my pretty little breather a break. Don't want to wear you out too much just yet...” Everything he said made it harder for you to hide the butterflies you knew that shouldn't have been in your stomach. “Excuse me? Your what now? Don't act like you own me because we’ve had a few hook ups.” You tried to back away, crawling your way from underneath him, but sensing the movement he grabbed hold of one of your wrist preventing you from going anywhere. “Hook ups?” He laughed and you realised he actually laughed and smiled a lot. Had he always done that or were you just paying more attention now? “You don't hook up with your room mate sweetness.” Room mate? That sounded better than illegal squatter you guessed. “I do-not-regret to inform you that we are a FLING. A very much ONGOING one at that.” He tugged your wrist up so you were pulled into him, your face within the rage where you might have felt his breath on your lips had he had any. “Says who?” you snarled at him, but he smirked back with his eyes dipping down to your lips. “Says you after I'm done with you.” Just like before, he kissed you, but this time he didn’t pull away when your body told him you wanted more. His long tongue dragged along your bottom lip before it pushed into your mouth, and you were unable to stop yourself from kissing him back. You loved the way you could feel his mouth warming up as he invaded your own, exploring it eagerly and curling and twisting his tongue around yours. You moaned gingerly and wrapped your arms around his neck to keep him close, and you weren't sure if you pulled him to the ground or if he pushed you down, but as he made himself comfortable on top of you, you almost forgot what it was you were so agasint. He hummed in amusement as he pulled back, taking a trail of saliva with him that broke apart in the space between you. You took the chance to breathe and clear the fog from your brain he always seemed to cause. “Face it sweetheart,” he murmured down at you “The more wrong it is the more you want it. I don't think you could stop now, even if you tried.”

“I AM trying!” You retorted angrily as you turned your head to look at anything else but him, but he caught your chin with his hand and pulled your face back to his. “Well then ya proved my point, so how about you quite pretending you aren’t into this.” Shit. He was right. He grinned back at you smugly as he saw the cogs in your mind beginning to turn - as long as he was staying with you there was no way you were going to be able to avoid potentially sleeping with him again, you had to recognise that as a fact considering the pair of you had the sex drive of hormonal teenagers. You scanned his face searching for even a smidge of malice or wickedness, but all you could find was a playful look in his eyes and the gentle touch of his hand.  
You gulped, and when you spoke your voice was as low as a whisper “...Then, a-as long as this stays casual... I guess there’s no prob-" He didn't let you finish now he had the go ahead and kissed you one more time. “Stop doing that!”

“Why? Am I making you wanna go for another round?” He asked jokingly and nuzzled into your neck, he was so flirtatious you found your self laughing softly at him, he could be quite charming in his own odd way. You heard his non-existent breathing hitch and he lifted himself back up “Do that again.” 

“Do what?” You asked unsure what he was talking about, but he gave you a lopsided smile and shook his head “Nothing.” You were about to ask him what was up but there was a knock at your bedroom door. “Hey [Y/N], are you still going to get groceries today? We are out of milk again.” 

“Sure Adam, I'm just getting dressed!” Finally Beetlejuice helped you to your feet, and he even handed you your towel back that you swiftly used to cover yourself up with. “Adam should learn not to drink all the milk, geeze.” He said slyly and you cocked a brow up in his direction “Oh, so Adam left the empty carton on my desk, did he?” His eyes glanced sideways at the empty milk carton and various other empty wrappers and packets for a split second, before looking back to you. “Yes.”

“Oh yeah? So did he also write ‘ADAM HAS A GROPABLE BUTT' in the fridge magnets?” He snorted a snicker and you rolled your eyes. You were lucky that Barbra thought that she had done it as a joke and just forgotten about it. You might have been able to semi-control/keep him occupied during the day, but when you were asleep there was nothing you could do to stop him wandering around the house and acting like a freaking raccoon. “Get dressed.”

“Why?” He looked down at the floor and kicked at his clothes that were still thrown about. He looked like a dejected child in a sulk “I was gonna roll around the floor for a while and hope I smelled dusty by the time you got back.” 

“You’re coming with me dingus, I let you stay so you wouldn't have to be on your own, right? I'm not just gonna leave you behind.” There was also a high probability of him causing trouble without you there to bug. His eyes brightened and you saw a flicker of appreciation in them as the green in his hair became more predominate. Had he really thought you had forgotten why he was even there in the first place? 

On your way out of the house you popped into the kitchen to get your grocery list off of the notepad on the fridge, but Barbra pointed to it sat on the counter waiting for you beside a fresh cup of coffee. The Maitland’s were so nice to have around, they were both always so organised. Lydia was stood beside the counter rubbing her wet hair with a towel lazily as she munched on some toast. “You’ve been acting weird.” She said to you as you paused at the counter to read over your list and take a sip of your drink, grimacing from the lack of milk in it. “Have I?”

“Just a little,” Barbra backed her up as she walked over to the fridge to put the butter away for Lydia “Are you overworked this week? You've spent a lot of time in your room the past few days, I- huh. Adam honey! Did you write ‘BABS HAS GREAT BAPS' on the fridge?” You inhaled the coffee in your mouth and it came out of your nose as you coughed and spluttered it back up, Lydia laughing in hysterics beside you. God damn it Beetlejuice! “Never mind [Y/N], what is with you two lately!” Lydia continued to laugh and you couldn’t help but wonder how he had managed to change the magnets so quickly, you were thankful that the extent of his demonic abilities were so far only used for stupid pranks. “But really, [Y/N]. No ones seen you for like, three days.” She placed her toast down to turn and look at you, looking concerned. YOU were supposed to be the responsible adult in the house, besides the dead ones, you were supposed to be the one that looked at her concerned when she was acting weird! “You’re right, I'm sorry. I’ve had a lot on my mind lately...”

“Do you wanna talk about it later?” GOD NO. “No, that’s alright Lyds, it’s just work stuff.” You didn't like lying to her, your heart hurt in your chest and guilt encased you entirely. It made you really think about what it meant you were doing by letting Beetlejuice stay in your room secretly. Even if it wasn't lying to everyone you were keeping information from them, and that made you feel bad. It was a decision that affected everybody after all, a decision you had taken it upon yourself to decide without anyone else. Maybe you were making a mistake.“Thheennnn... you wanna have a movie night later? We haven’t had one of those in a while?” You smiled and thought about the evenings you had spent with Lydia just bundled up on the sofa in the living room watching horror films and eating snacks, you had the time for once since it was a day off, but what about Beetlejuice? Would he really be okay on his own in your room? You sighed through your nose as you came to the realisation that this arrangement with him wasn’t going to work for long. “[Y/N]?”

“U-um, actually Lyds, I can't tonight...” She looked disappointed, and you noticed the way Barbara glanced at you both with concern. “It's not often you two have time anymore, I mean with Lydia’s school work and your job, why don't you-"

“I'm sorry, I really can't tonight... another time, I promise...”

When you finally made it to your car after your string of excuses with your reusable shopping bags in tow, you peeked into the back to see Beetlejuice laying over the back seats with a big dopey grin on his face. He was excited to finally be able to go somewhere besides your room. As you threw your bags into the trunk, you thought about how nice he looked, you had insisted on him cleaning his suit up before you left and it was refreshing to see his suit only looking faded, not covered in mould and dirt. As you got into the driver seat you crossed you fingers and made a little prayer “Please please please start today!” You pushed your keys into the ignition and turned, the engine chugged once, twice, then – 

*Snap!*

The engine started! Wide eyed you looked back at Beetlejuice lying in the back. “Did you do that?”

“I dunno, did I?” He smiled and you turned back to the front, considering the possibilities. If he could keep your car running for a little longer, what else could he do that you hadn't even thought about? “Huh. You could be more useful than I thought.” 

“Alright! Now you’re talking my language baby!” As you pulled out of the drive he sat up and leaned forward between the front seats “Do you even know what I'm capable of? Let's go cause some trouble! I say we paint every tree along the street black and white! Fuck it, let’s just go rob a bank!”

“We are not doing either of those!” You scolded him and he pouted before disappearing and reappearing in the passenger seat beside you, and you made him put his belt on. “Hey babes,” he mused and you glanced in his direction as you tried to focus on driving “We should totally have sex on the back seats.” You jerked in surprise and tried to talk through stutters as your cheeks turned pink “I d-don't- I, uh-" He started to laugh at your expense and you sighed, it probably wasn’t even a joke. You looked at the back through your rear view mirror, there was actually quite a bit of space back there, if you sat on his lap you could probably- wait, no, NO! Just because you had admitted that there was maybe something casual between you both, didn't mean you had to think about fucking him every moment of the day! You took a deep breath to clear your head and looked back to the road “Don't you think about anything else?” You asked him curiously and he tilted his head at you “What do you mean?”

“I mean, you think about sex a lot Beej. C'mon, there must be more going on in that head of yours?” He placed his hand on your thigh with that sleazily look on his face “Sweetheart, with you around it’s all I CAN think about.” You smacked his hand away and he hastily withdrew it with a wince. “Ouch! geeze babes, I'm just messing. Of course I think about more.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?” You asked him doubtfully and he shrugged. “Like tits.”

“That’s sex.”

“Panties.”

“Sex.”

“Naked people. Specifically, naked you.”

“S-still within the same category as sex.”

“...Adam.”

“Se- wait.” You eyed him suspiciously while trying to come to your conclusion on what category he belonged in. “Adam?”

“Naked Ad-"

“Whoa okay! Yeah, still sex!”

“Damn. You’re right.” Astonished, he looked out of the front window and looking as if he was questioning his entire existence with his hair fading into a miserable blue, you reached over and pushed your fingers into it. “We need to get you a hobby.” His hair quickly returned to normal, a few pink streaks hiding amongst the green as you massaged his scalp and he moaned softly, leaning into your hand. The noises he made were a bit too similar to those he made during questionable activities, and you pulled your hand away despite his disappointed whine. You hoped he didn't notice your flushed face.

This new norm was going to take some getting used to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to show a bit more of Beetlejuice's personality in this one, and I definitely have more where that came from so please stick around :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more of this story leave a comment and let me know! <3
> 
> Also - please feel free to check out my tumblr if you want under Sofabearr! I do some art sometimes too :D


End file.
